


Vero e Falso

by raxilia_running



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childhood, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Succede tutto quando i suoi due figli hanno ancora poche primavere sulle spalle e lo sguardo dell’unico occhio di Odino sembra a Loki il più saggio e giusto di tutti i Nove Mondi.Loki, Odino, una favola e il complicato rapporto fra un bambino e il suo padre più che illustre.(Fanfiction vincitrice del I CAN BE YOUR HERO, indetto dal « Collection of starlight », said Mr Fanfiction Contest, « since 01.06.08 »)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction vincitrice del [I CAN BE YOUR HERO](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/?t=52432133), indetto dal [« Collection of starlight », said Mr Fanfiction Contest, « since 01.06.08 »](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/). Non credo ci sia bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni. C'era questo delizioso contest sul rapporto padre/figlio sugli eroi/villain di "The Avengers" attraverso l'utilizzo di una fiaba. Io, naturalmente, ho scelto di parlare di Loki e Odino, perché sono monotona nelle mie fissazioni. Ne è uscita questa fic che, inaspettatamente, ha pure vinto. Natale mi è arrivato in anticipo, quest'anno! Ringrazio inoltre Ulissae che, come giudice del contest, mi ha indicato con precisione e puntualità che tipo di migliorie apportare a un testo che risentiva un po' troppo del mio kink per il "parlare antico" di Asgard. XD  
>  **Credits:** la fiaba norvegese utilizzata nella storia non è una mia invenzione ma proviene da "[Lo Specchio Magico](http://lospecchiomagico.altervista.org/Fiabe%20norvegesi/15%20Vero%20e%20Falso/Vero%20e%20Falso.htm)".

«Fermo, non bere!».

Le dita del giovane Thor si chiudono attorno alla superficie scabra del corno, sfiorando rune di cui ignora il significato, e lo allontanano cautamente dalle mani tese del fratello minore.

«Perché non dovrei?» replica sfrontato ma Loki ignora il suo sguardo dispettoso. Tutta la sua attenzione è concentrata sull’oggetto e sul suo contenuto, una qualità pregiata di idromele che ama molto e che Thor apprezza allo stesso modo, rivendicando di volta in volta il diritto di prenderne l’ultimo sorso.

È il primogenito, Loki sa che può farlo eppure questa volta la sete sulla punta della sua lingua minaccia di diventare inestinguibile, se non toccherà quella bevanda prelibata.

«Perché… P-Padre dice che… se ne bevi troppo… p-perderai il senno!».

Il ragazzino incespica appena sulle parole, mentre fruga nella sua mente alla ricerca di una scusa che suoni convincente o gli dia almeno tempo per impossessarsi del corno.

«Non ci credo, secondo me è solo una delle tue solite bugie!» sentenzia Thor con aria definitiva e si porta già il bordo del corno alle labbra, pronto a trangugiarne il contenuto in un sol fiato.

«Ngh… sei libero di non crederci… se poi… se poi finirai come il vecchio Kothran, sono fatti tuoi!».

«… come?».

Le parole di Loki sembrano avere effetto, perché Thor esita per un attimo, che il ragazzino sfrutta per proseguire nella sua spiegazione, un lieve sorrisetto sulla bocca che lo rende spavaldo.

«Perché credi che dorma nel focolare? Ha perso il senno per essere stato troppo ingordo!».

Thor allontana un altro po’ il corno dal viso e lancia occhiate sempre più dubbiose in direzione del grande camino, chiedendosi se sia il caso – per questa volta – di dar retta alle storie del fratello minore. Quello incrocia le braccia e annuisce, insistendo ancora.

«Lo dico per il tuo bene, fratello, credimi! Non voglio che il futuro re di Asgard possa perdere il trono per aver commesso un passo falso».

Sono argomenti abbastanza convincenti da far desistere il ragazzino biondo dalla sua risoluzione. Rimette il corno sul suo sostegno e lo fissa ora con sospetto, mentre Loki fa già un passo in avanti, pregustando il momento in cui sarà solo e potrà bersi l’ultimo sorso in tutta tranquillità.

«Figliolo».

La sete avida del giovane Loki si spegne all’improvviso, oscurata dalla voce bassa e possente del Padre di Tutti gli Dei. Si volta, gli occhi verdi intrisi di sconforto e timore: non esiste inganno abbastanza elaborato perché lo sguardo severo e vigile dell’unico occhio di Odino non ne sveli immediatamente la trama.

«Padre, stavamo parlando di te pochi istanti fa!».

Thor saluta il genitore con molta più leggerezza ma l’attenzione di Odino è tutta concentrata sul figlio minore e sulla determinazione con cui evita di fissarlo in viso.

«Figlio mio, ho necessità di parlare con Loki, lasciaci soli per qualche momento».

Il ragazzino fa una smorfia scontenta e, per qualche istante, sembra voler replicare ma non si discute agli ordini del re di Asgard. Così alla fine fa un inchino, dirigendosi rapidamente fuori dalle cucine.

«Camminiamo insieme, figliolo» dice Odino, dirigendosi anch’egli all’esterno.

Loki lo segue, bloccato in una posa innaturalmente impettita, le braccia immobili lungo i fianchi e lo sguardo ostinatamente fisso verso il basso. Ci vuole più di una manciata di secondi perché attraversino un’ala del salone centrale, fino a sbucare sulla grande terrazza che si apre su un lato del palazzo, offrendo una vista invidiabile dei domini asgardiani.

La figura maestosa del semidio è resa ancora più imponente dall’aura di autorità che ne emana. Loki ha sempre ammirato quella capacità di farsi rispettare senza bisogno di ricorrere alla forza bruta come prima e unica risorsa.

«Ti ho deluso, Padre?».

Il ragazzino decide di interrompere il silenzio, intervenendo per primo e guardando finalmente suo padre in viso.

Odino scuote il capo con pazienza, rivolgendo uno sguardo triste a suo figlio.

«Non è di questo che devi preoccuparti, figlio mio».

Una mano possente si poggia sulle spalle esili del giovinetto e questi sussulta, attendendo ulteriori spiegazioni.

«La menzogna non è lo strumento di un re e soprattutto modo non deve esistere fra due fratelli. Come potrete vincere il nemico, se persino la fiducia che avete l’uno nell’altro svanisce?».

«Ma Padre!» esclama prontamente Loki con voce sottile «Se non avessi… inventato quella storia, Thor avrebbe bevuto tutto l’idromele e in un duello… lui sarebbe stato il favorito…».

China il capo e stringe i piccoli pugni, infastidito da quell’ultima consapevolezza e la mano grande del semidio approfondisce appena la presa, costringendolo a riportare l’attenzione su di lui.

«È sempre meglio affrontarsi in un duello leale piuttosto che ricorrere all’inganno ma non esistono soltanto i pugni».

«Eppure a volte… ingannare il nemico può salvare molte vite e rendere certa la vittoria!».

Loki è così convinto delle sue argomentazioni, che un fugace sorriso malinconico attraversa il volto di suo padre, prima di essere sostituito da un’espressione riflessiva.

«Trovo che sia opportuno farti un esempio, in tal caso».

Così detto, Odino si siede su uno dei gradoni della scalinata che conduce ai giardini reali e fa cenno a suo figlio di fargli compagnia.

«Sono gesta accadute molti secoli fa, in un dominio incantato assai lontano da Asgard. C’erano due fratelli, di nome Vero e Falso…».

«Perdonami se ti interrompo, Padre, ma chi li ha chiamati così doveva possedere poca fantasia!».

«Ma i nomi spesso sono lo specchio dell’anima di chi li porta. Ascolta con pazienza e comprenderai perché si chiamavano in un modo così particolare».

Loki annuisce e tace, sentendo forse di aver osato troppo nell’interrompere il racconto di Odino. La delusione è un sentimento che da parte sua lo ferisce, perché non vorrebbe mai contrariare la persona che più di tutte raccoglie la sua stima e la sua ammirazione.

«Un giorno il padre dei due giovani morì ed essi decisero di avventurarsi per i boschi, cercando la propria fortuna. Portavano come unico possesso due bisacce uguali nella forma e nel contenuto. Falso, il minore dei due, propose a suo fratello un patto: avrebbero per prima cosa condiviso il cibo di Vero. Una volta che fosse terminato, Falso avrebbe fatto altrettanto. Vero, che non aveva ragione di diffidare perché non aveva mai mentito in vita sua, accettò. Fecero così per sei giorni consecutivi, finché al tramonto del settimo la bisaccia del maggiore rimase vuota. Vero si attendeva lo stesso trattamento ma Falso rifiutò di condividere il proprio cibo, rimproverando al fratello di essere stato sciocco a credere ai suoi giuramenti».

Approfittando di una breve pausa nella voce profonda e calma di suo padre, Loki solleva la mano, chiedendo silenziosamente il permesso di intervenire. Al suo benevolo annuire, esordisce: «Però davvero sciocco, Padre. Suo fratello si chiama Falso, non avrebbe dovuto fidarsi!».

«Vero non avrebbe mai dubitato di suo fratello e non per stupidità, Loki. Chi fa del bene, non possiede la malizia che porta a credere malvagie persino le persone che ci sono più vicine».

Loki stringe le labbra e non ribatte, sentendosi compreso in quella descrizione tutt’altro che lusinghiera. Sa che suo padre non lo rimprovererebbe mai per il puro gusto di farlo e, anche se non è ancora convinto dalle sue parole, continua ad ascoltarlo, desideroso di apprendere cosa deve migliorare di se stesso, per poter diventare un buon governante.

«Ma Falso non si accontentò di venir meno alle sue promesse. Accecò Vero e lo abbandonò, lasciandolo solo e ferito nel mezzo di un folto bosco».

A quelle parole il ragazzino scuote il capo, strizzando forte le palpebre in un moto di disgusto.

«Vero avrebbe dovuto essere cauto ma Falso ha esagerato con i suoi inganni!» esclama e ripensa a tutte le volte che ha litigato con Thor, alla sua prepotenza, alle frottole sottili con cui di tanto in tanto lo inganna per ottenere ciò che vuole. Potrebbe davvero essere capace di fargli tanto male, a seguire quella strada pericolosa verso cui si sta incamminando?

«Vero rimase così abbandonato a vagare attraverso quelle terre sconosciute per molte ore» prosegue pacatamente Odino, annuendo di fronte allo smarrito disgusto di suo figlio «finché non raggiunse un tiglio e ci si arrampicò, decidendo di trascorrere la notte al riparo dall’assalto di bestie feroci. Il sole non era tramontato che da poco, quando alcuni Elfi si riunirono ai piedi dell’albero, cominciando allegramente a banchettare. Vero ascoltò, nascosto dai loro sguardi, i loro discorsi e scoprì così che il tiglio su cui riposava aveva il potere di guarire i ciechi con la miracolosa rugiada che stillava dalle sue foglie. Quelle creature fatate gli rivelarono senza volere molti altri segreti. Vero seppe così come essi avrebbero potuto risolvere i guai del Re di quei domini lontani. Finalmente giunse il mattino ed egli decise di provare a seguire le indicazioni degli Elfi, scoprendo che il tiglio aveva davvero proprietà magiche. Riacquistata la vista, si mise in cammino, fino a raggiungere il palazzo dove viveva il Re».

«Immagino che abbia usato quei segreti per rovesciare il suo dominio e diventare il nuovo sovrano» interviene nuovamente Loki, ora incuriosito dalla piega che la storia sta prendendo.

«Frena la tua lingua impaziente, figlio mio».

Odino solleva risolutamente la grande mano, fermando il flusso dei suoi ragionamenti. Loki è sempre stato fin troppo svelto nel trovare una via alternativa a quelle che l’onore di un re imporrebbe di seguire.

Loki annuisce precipitosamente, stringendo le labbra, e capisce che ancora una volta le sue intuizioni potrebbero aver colpito negativamente suo padre.

«Una volta giunto al suo palazzo, Vero riuscì a diventare servitore del Re e, ottenuta la possibilità di parlargli, riuscì ad ascoltare da lui stesso i problemi che lo tormentavano. Egli soffriva di un male incurabile, che lo aggrediva a poco a poco rendendolo sempre più cieco. Il giovane gli parlò allora del tiglio, la cui rugiada aveva guarito persino lui, e il sovrano decise di ascoltare il suo consiglio. Il sovrano guarì e decise di offrirgli un posto di rilievo fra i suoi consiglieri. Vero non venne meno alla sua fiducia. Il Re possedeva un pozzo, nel cortile del palazzo, ma non poteva servirsene, poiché era colmo di un’acqua putrida e imbevibile. Fu allora che Vero gli confidò il secondo segreto degli Elfi: c’era una roccia nel cortile, sotto cui sarebbe bastato scavare, per trovare la fonte più pulita del reame. Il sovrano ordinò che così fosse fatto e presto le vanghe dei servitori fecero zampillare fuori acqua purissima. La stima che il regno provava per Vero crebbe ed egli divenne il primo e più importante consigliere del sovrano. Fu allora che si presentò il terzo problema. Il Re aveva una figlia, tanto bella quanto muta fin dalla tenera età. Avrebbe volentieri concesso metà del suo regno e la stessa mano della sua adorata figliola a chiunque l’avesse guarita. Fu allora che Vero guidò gli uomini del re lì, dove si nascondeva la creatura diabolica che le aveva rubato la capacità di parlare, e la sconfisse, restituendo la voce alla giovane principessa. Il re mantenne la sua promessa e la concesse in sposa a Vero, nominandolo suo successore».

«Ha raggiunto un grande obiettivo senza… correre il rischio di inventare menzogne» conviene Loki, apparentemente più riappacificato di pochi istanti prima, una mano piegata sotto il mento in un gesto riflessivo.

«Ma Falso? Che fine aveva fatto il fratello minore?».

«Il giorno del banchetto nuziale, un vagabondo sporco e affamato si presentò al cospetto del re, chiedendo la carità. Vero riconobbe in lui Falso e si offrì di dargli un buon consiglio per aiutarlo. Gli indicò il tiglio dove aveva riposato la notte in cui era stato accecato e lì Falso si arrampicò, pronto a conoscere tutti i segreti di cui quelle creature avrebbero potuto parlare. Quando calò la sera, gli Elfi si riunirono nuovamente fra le radici della pianta ma uno di essi esclamò, prima che gli altri potessero iniziare a raccontare. “Un anno fa qualcuno ha rubato i nostri segreti e li ha diffusi in tutto il regno. Quindi stasera non ne parleremo più oltre”. E fu così che Falso si ritrovò solo, con una bisaccia vuota e poca fortuna in tasca».

La voce di Odino si ferma al terminare del racconto e il luogo lontano in cui Loki era stato trasportato dalle sue parole calme e sagge svanisce come cenere nel vento dinnanzi ai suoi occhi. Il ragazzino si ritrova a ricambiare lo sguardo attento e fisso dell’unico occhio di suo padre e medita bene, prima di rispondergli.

«Dunque, Padre, una menzogna procura guai persino a chi l’ha pronunciata? Neanche… neanche un inganno fatto a fin di bene porta del bene?»

«No, figlio mio, ogni menzogna che pronunci ti carica del peso di cose che non hai fatto e che non puoi sopportare. Il tuo cuore non deve restare onesto per farmi piacere ma per amore del popolo che dovrai governare e per rispetto di te stesso, perché un vero sovrano affronta sempre i propri avversari a viso aperto e mai attaccandoli alle spalle».

Loki socchiude gli occhi, setacciando accuratamente nella sua mente ogni parola che Odino gli ha rivolto. I tratti ancora infantili del suo viso si deformano in una smorfia concentrata e le sue dita tamburellano pensose contro le ginocchia, prima che si decida a parlare.

«Questo mi renderà forte e saggio come te, Padre?».

«Questo ti renderà completo come solo tu stesso puoi essere, figlio mio. Il destino ha voluto che anche a te fosse riservata la grandezza. Un giorno capirai il significato delle tue responsabilità e dovrai essere pronto per sostenerne il peso. Nessun inganno potrà renderti più forte, Loki, in cuor tuo lo sentirai».

Le parole del Padre di tutti gli Dei sono giuste e sagge e invincibili come le fondamenta stesse di Asgard, Loki può percepirlo nella fermezza regale della sua voce possente e decide di fidarsi, perché come può un figlio diffidare del suo stesso, augusto padre, sangue del suo sangue e carne della sua carne?

Loki si alza e rivolge un rispettoso inchino a suo padre, le braccia aderenti ai fianchi e il busto che si piega quasi perpendicolarmente rispetto al pavimento. Odino accetta il saluto con un semplice cenno del capo e osserva il suo secondogenito allontanarsi lentamente all’interno del palazzo.

~

«Fratello!».

Loki corre e quasi rischia di incespicare nei suoi passi, mentre richiama l’attenzione di Thor, che si sta allenando nella corte del palazzo, fra il fieno dei cavalli e i manichini di legno sbeccati che i soldati usano di solito.

«Cosa c’è?».

Il ragazzino biondo si volta, stringendo ancora l’arma fra le nocche sbucciate, e si ritrova davanti suo fratello minore. È trafelato, le corte ciocche di spessi capelli neri che gli ricadono sulla fronte, e fra le mani stringe qualcosa che Thor non pensava di rivedere tanto presto.

«Ho pensato che, forse, se spartiamo fra noi quest’ultimo sorso, non ci ridurremo a dormire fra la cenere come il vecchio Kothran».

Thor arriccia le labbra, osservando lo sguardo ansioso dell’altro, e forse si chiede persino se non gli stia raccontando l’ennesima bugia. Al suo posto Loki non si fiderebbe di chi ha l’abitudine a inventare favole tanto spesso ma Thor non ha la sua attitudine maliziosa e ha già lasciato da parte le spiegazioni di qualche ora prima.

«Mi sembra sensato ma l’ultima metà della sorsata sarà mia!» accetta alla fine, abbandonando pesantemente la spada a terra e protendendo le mani, in attesa che il fratello gli offra la sua parte.

Loki beve in fretta, stando ben attento a non ingoiare fino all’ultima goccia, e poi porge il corno a Thor.

Il suo sguardo verde schizza per la corte, oltre le impalcature di legno e le scale, fino a scorgere una figura imponente a lui ben nota, che li osserva nell’ombra scura di una soglia. La figura si limita a muovere il capo, annuendo silenziosamente, e quel gesto basta perché Loki sorrida orgoglioso, mentre Thor svuota completamente il corno in una sola sorsata.

Succede tutto quando i suoi due figli hanno ancora poche primavere sulle spalle e lo sguardo dell’unico occhio di Odino sembra a Loki il più saggio e giusto di tutti i Nove Mondi.


End file.
